


I should find a new minigame

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Binder buying, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur and Philza are mentioned for like a second, wtf is proofreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Basically FTM Tommy buys some binders featuring big brother Technoblade :D-short story-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080137
Comments: 11
Kudos: 691





	I should find a new minigame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :D 
> 
> This is a request from someone just named *
> 
> umm FTM Tommy buying his binder? or having someone help buy his binder n just his reaction fluffy
> 
> Hope this satisfies the request :D
> 
>   
> Title from Blitz by Technoblade cause I said so 
> 
> -not proofread help me-

Finally, Tommy decided that it was time for him to get his first binder. He was out to Phil and his brothers already but he was still too scared to get one even with his family forever’s support. Currently, Tommy had just finished taking his measurements, something the website he was buying from, gc2b, told him to do. He was currently looking through their collection, trying to think of which one he wanted. He saved all the money himself, only about 45. 45 dollars was only enough for one binder but it would have to do. 

Tommy browsed the catalog available. Tommy knew he could only afford one but he couldn’t help it as his eyes fell on three, a red half binder, a white half binder, and a trans pride tank binder. Tommy’s mood damped slightly, wishing he saved more money. He mentally debated on which binder to get, so absorbed in his decision that he didn’t notice the quiet knocking on his door nor did he realize it when someone opened the door and stepped into his room. Tommy jumped with surprise when he heard the monotone voice of Techno. “What are you doing Tommy?” Techno didn’t need to ask, he saw what page Tommy had pulled up. 

Tommy looked Techno in the eyes for a moment before quickly averting his gaze. For a split second, Tommy considered the option of trying to hide what he was doing, but he knew Techno had already seen, he knew. Tommy looked back at his computer screen and sighed. “I’m trying to decide which binder I want to buy” Tommy muttered out. Techno just hummed in response. They remained in silence for a moment. “So how many are you getting?” Techno asked casually, staring at the screen. “Um, I only have about 45 dollars so I can only get one…” Tommy pulled up his cart, showing Techno the three he had in it, “I’m trying to decide between these three.” Techno got closer to the screen to look at them, still saying nothing, expression unreadable. Tommy felt nervous, not knowing what Techno was thinking. “Well, it’s a good thing you don’t have to decide” Techno’s statement confused Tommy. “What?” Tommy replied, baffled, “Are we going to rob the store or something?” He earned a glare from Techno. “No, I’m buying all three of them for you” To say Tommy was shocked didn’t even describe it. Was he sure he heard Techno right? He was going to buy them all for him? That’s basically 100 dollars!

“What!?! Techno, you can’t be serious. That’s so much money, you really don’t need to, I can just buy myself one it’s fine honestly.” Tommy rambled. Tommy was still going through shock, why would his brother offer to pay such a large amount? “Tommy, I honestly don’t care how much money it costs, it could cost 1000 dollars and I would still pay every penny with absolutely no hesitation. I just want you to be happy and comfortable in your own skin, I want you to be able to look yourself in the mirror and be content with yourself. You know you could’ve asked any of us to get you some, we would’ve paid for it, no questions asked. We all love and support you” Techno explained to Tommy. Tommy felt tears collect in his eyes. They quickly started rolling down his face at Techno’s words until he was full-on crying, his brother pulling him into a hug. “Thank you” Tommy whispered, Techno smiling as he heard his words. And if Techno had to hold Tommy as he cried after trying on his first binder, well that was Techno’s secret to hold onto forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've heard GC2B has good binders and I've probably spent hours on the website just staring at the binders and hoping that my staring could materialize a binder into existence in front of me XD Haha I had no clue how to end this big rip 
> 
> Last post of 2020, excited to be able to write more in the coming year and to be able to impprove!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely <3


End file.
